


Lillium

by Moon of Saturn (That_ffb7c5_person)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hinata has ADD bc i say so, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just like angsty stuff lol, Language of Flowers, Lowkey focus on Ino/Hinata but i promise they all will date, Mutual Pining, Sai and Neji are the emotional support, Sleepovers, Two Shot, Yamanaka Ino-centric, it's not relevant but i think y'all should know, they just have more angsty potential, when i say angst i mean like angst??? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_ffb7c5_person/pseuds/Moon%20of%20Saturn
Summary: "What flower do you think represents each one of us?” Hinata asked softly, and turned to Ino. Great. Now she had to describe her crushes with flowers that represented them, without giving away she liked them."Ino describes her crushes with flowers, has a very weird conversation with Hinata and many surprises.Or,How to get 4 gfs with flowers.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino/Tenten/Temari, Haruno Sakura/Temari, Haruno Sakura/Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Temari, Hyuuga Hinata/Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Temari/Tenten (Naruto), Temari/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 12





	1. Vanilla Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's currently 3am and I have a bunch of work to do but I really wanted to write this so...here we are.  
> 

Hosting a sleepover with all your four crushes may not be the best idea, especially braiding their hair and snuggling too close, but what you do when they’re your only girl-friends.  
And now Ino was hugging them, watching movies and talking about flowers, great. 

“Don’t flowers have meaning or something?” Sakura said, while eating a bunch of popcorn. 

“Yes, but not many people know them, I learnt them all when I started to run the shop by myself on my free time. It’s hard to learn them all" Ino replied calmly, trying to appear annoyed at Sakura but oh God, she really does look really cute with messy hair, being her messy self.

“What you think represent each one of us?” Hinata asked softly and turned to Ino. Great. Now she had to describe her crushes with flowers that represented them, without giving way she liked them. 

“I’m kinda curious” Temari smirked, from across the room. 

“Let me see, I may know all the meanings but I need some time” Ino chuckled inwardly, she really loved to make her life difficult, ¿huh?

“Tenten you remind me of Eldelweiss, it means devotion and passion, you’re very perseverant when it comes for your interests so it fits" It was that trait that attracted Ino, and she honestly admired Tenten for it. 

“Hinata, you’re very gentle and kind, like Geraniums” Hinata blinked in surprise and then smiled softly. If it was a torture method, Ino wanted to keep being torturated for years. Hinata's smile was bright and although small it lighted up every room. 

“Sakura…” She pondered between being lowkey mean and keeping their rivalry-ish front or blurt out the truth. She chose the former, not wanting to hurt her “You are really brave and have a lot of courage, you would be a starflower" 

“Finally, Temari.” She bit her tongue, Temari was strong and confident, she made sure you knew she owned the room and had a constant smirk. So fucking hot “You’d be a snapdragon,means strength. I think even the name fits” 

“Temari's sounds really cool, I’m jealous” Tenten pulled out her phone and googled it “I’m officially jealous, it looks amazing" 

“Let me see!” Tenten handed her phone to Sakura, the flowers were red and spiky, deserving of their name “ok it’s actually cool as fuck”

Hinata, searched for her flower instead. Translucent agenta petals, surrounded by green leaves, they screamed gentility. ‘she sees me…like this" she smiled to herself, feeling known. Maybe Ino didn’t see her that way but at least she saw her like this beautiful flower and that was enough. 

“Let me see mine!” Sakura pulled out her phone and searched for it “maybe I’m not so jealous, it’s actually pretty"

“All flowers are pretty, actually. Why'd you imply otherwise?” Ino puffed her chest defensively and they all erupted in laughter “But, seriously, all the flowers I gave you are pretty just like…” she trailed off. 

“Just like?” Temari arched an eyebrow, teasing Ino. 

“Just like…me!” she blurted out, still panicking ‘good save' she though.

As the night went on, her limits were tested several times and trying not to blush was hard. She’d hug Sakura and have a teasing contest with Temari -although she never won, Temari was a master on sass- Hinata would hold her hand when she was scared of the horror movie they were watching and Tentenput her head on Ino's shoulder, drifting off to sleep.  
_‘Don’t be creepy don’t be creepy don’t blush don’t blush don’t’_

“Jeez it’s 1am already?” Sakura said with a yawn “I think we should sleep" 

“It’s not too late…” Tenten interrupted but she yawned “alright maybe it’s a good idea" 

Hinata stretched “Who will sleep on the bed and who will sleep on the futon?”

“Hadn’t thought about that, well maybe-" Ino answered

“I call bed!” Sakura blurted out, almost yelling

“Sakura! Be quieter, by the way, I also call bed" Tenten replied.

“So…that’s settled I guess" Ino rolled her eyes at her friends “will you be comfortable sleeping on the floor?” she turned to Temari and Hinata

“No, I’ll be alright" Hinata said, with a small smile

“Yeah I’ll be alright too"

Ino nodded and got into her bed, then Sakura and Tenten slipped besides her, and she sighed. ‘This’ll be a long night' she thought before turning off the lights.

“Good night" She whispered to everyone and got grunts as an answer. 

Trying to sleep was hard, Ino going in and out all night ,she stared around for a while, moonlight filtering through the curtains, she could see Sakura’s arm around her waist, Tenten's hair splayed on her pillow. And then she catches a glimpse of light, and heard someone get up. She looked in the direction of the noise, and saw Hinata getting up, probably to get some water. 

“Ino" She asked, whispering. “can’t sleep either?” 

“Yeah" Ino was surprised Hinata could notice her being awake “let’s go to the balcony and get fresh air” she suggested.

"I’ll go grab a jacket” She searched for one as Ino carefully unwrapped Sakura’s arm and slipped off bed. 

As Ino opened the door, the cool air started to hit her skin, clearing her mind and, at least for a while she thought, she’d be fine, it was just a small crush that would fade away.  
Well, that was, until she saw how cute Hinata looked with an oversized coat she borrowed.

“I couldn’t find mine, I hope it’s okay" She smiled weakly.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Ino asked her.

“I…don’t know, sometimes that happens, I just can’t stop thinking…” she faced away from Ino, as of embarrassed.

“Hm. Why do you think that is?” 

“I…” She started, and immediately stopped herself “I don’t know exactly but maybe it’s something like…” and mumbled something inaudible.

“If you don’t wanna tell me, it’s alright” She patted Hinata’s back, smiling. 

“Why were you awake?” Hinata asked her. 

Ino gulped, she was afraid it’d come up during the conversation and she of course couldn’t tell Hinata she was in love with all of them, she couldn’t tell her that she fought her blush, that every touch made her heartbeat increase, that even now she fought her urge to kiss her and that she was awake because she was being hugged by one of her crushes.  
“I don’t know, really.” She faked a smile. Unfortunately, Hinata was really good at knowing if someone lied. 

“You’re not being honest. Tell me" She poked Ino’s cheeks. And she was lost.

“I…” she stuttered “I really don’t know" 

“You know you can tell me anything we’re _friends_ ” It hurt. She didn’t know why but it hurt, so much. It always kinda hurt being called ‘friend' but this time, it was said so clearly Ino nearly cried. 

“Hinata, I really don’t know" She lied again. Everytime she did, she kicked herself mentally but she couldn’t afford losing her friendship.

“Do you trust me?” She replied near tears.

“I told you, I don’t know exactly. I think it has to do with the caffeine I had before falling asleep but-"

“I said, do you trust me?” Hinata deadpanned.

“I do" 

“Then, why can’t you tell me? I know you lie, I know it’s because you know” 

“Know what?" she was now confused, and tired, and chilly.

“Nothing” 

Hinata went back to her place besides Temari and Ino was alone in the balcony, pondering about her conversation. Hinata didn’t use to be like that, she rarely seemed mad or accusatory, then why was she acting like that? It didn’t make sense.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time, 4:16 am. So, the conversation had been longer than she thought. She stretched and went back to sleep.


	2. Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sleepover both Hinata and Ino are sulking. It was a stupid idea, wasn't it?
> 
> But maybe there's hope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been more than a week, sorry about that schoolwork was hellish.  
> Thanks for waiting and sticking around!  
> It's actually the first time I've written 2k words lol  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated, thank you for reading!

The conversation had Ino on edge. It was such a small thing, but she couldn’t forget it. What was she talking about? What did she think? Did she know? It only got worse as Hinata avoided her.

“Hello? Earth to Ino?” 

Ino snapped back into reality. “Oh, sorry Sai, you were saying?” 

“Is like the 8th time you’ve spaced out so, I think my ink dilemma can wait, now would you tell me about what’s bothering you lately, or shall I talk to your crush-" Sai sighed. He was her best friend so he, of course knew about her crushes, and the sleepover. (which he thought was a bad idea, and he was right, every time) 

“I had an unusual conversation with Hinata, she was lowkey mad, I think, she just seemed mad, I don’t know for sure" Ino replied, leaning back “She said ‘it’s because you know ‘ or something, does she know I have feelings for her or?”

“If I had any context I’d help you but-"

“Oh right, so I couldn’t sleep because I was sleeping next to Sakura and she hugged me and, apparently she couldn’t either, we headed to the balcony and she told me that it was because she couldn’t stop thinking and she asked me why I was awake and I just…couldn’t ruin our friendship so I lied.”

“Was that when she said you ‘knew something?” Ino nodded, and stared down at her cup of tea. 

“Now she’s been avoiding me and, I don’t know why" 

“Uhm. If she avoids you, maybe send her something, like a letter or a card or-"

Ino slammed her hand on the table and shot to her feet, determined. “Geraniums! Sai you’re a genius, I gotta go" she hugged him a bit too strongly and left.  
He rolled his eyes, ‘as impulsive as ever' and sipped his tea, grinning. ‘It’s gonna be an interesting week.’  
__________________________________________

“I should’ve shut up” Hinata plopped into her bed, sighing deeply. After the (strange) talk, she couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned but she couldn’t stop thinking, it had been a usual occurence lately. So she decided to stare at the ceiling until the clock hit 8 am. Then she made some breakfast, slowly everyone else got up, she avoided Ino all she could.  
She curled on her bed, feeling guilty ‘it was stupid, so stupid.’

A soft knock interrupted her sulking.

“Hinata?” Neji’s voice. She sighed.

“Come in” Normally, she’d be happy with his presence but, he sees right through her and he’ll notice something was off. ‘Here it comes' she thought. 

Neji entered, sitting next to her. “Are you alright? I’ve never seen you this upset.” 

“I’m…alright.” She gave a small smile.

“No you’re not, tell me.” 

Hinata knew the ‘I’m fine’ lie wouldn’t work, just as she saw through him he knew when something was off. It was both a blessing or -like right now- a curse. She averted her gaze trying to appear less disturbed. “I just…think Ino knows I like her and” she buried her face into her knees, hugging them. “She obviously likes Sakura so what if she thinks we’re rivals or hates me…” 

“How’d you get to that conclusion?” He asked. Hinata then explained everything, how her brain never shut up, why she thought Ino hated her, and didn’t tell her that she was awake because she’d caught her staring at them. Neji chuckled.

“It’s gonna sound rude, but your thought process is very weird, it’s nonsense” She was baffled. 

“Then why do you think she’s not talking to me?” 

“Maybe because you’re avoiding her” 

“I’m not avoiding her!” She tilted her head “I just, don’t want to make her uncomfortable.”

“To an outsiders perspective, you’re avoiding her.” 

“Oh…then what do I do?” 

“Maybe talk to her or Sakura and the others, they’ll help" 

“No? I can’t just tell my crushes I like them…and I’m too scared to face Ino-"

“Believe me, I’m not the only one that knows you like them. You’re as oblivious about it as Gaara.”

“Am I that obvious too? Oh no…” Neji rolled his eyes. “Who else knows?”

“I’m surprised there’s people that don’t know” 

“Well, who doesn’t know?” 

“Ino and you" 

“So…Sakura, Tenten and Temari?” She asked, wide-eyed. 

“Yes, I think they know" Hinata got up, leaving. “What are you-"

“I have to find out.” And she was out the door.  
__________________________________________  
After a particularly stressing exam, Sakura was heading out when something in her bag catched her eye. A Starflower bouquet. She smiled and picked it up, noticing a small card. ‘-Ino’. She frowned, it was weird, just leaving a card saying that. Then Sakura noticed a couple of pink flowers, they weren’t cherry blossoms as she’d thought at first. Maybe they meant something, like ‘friendship’? Pulling out her phone, she took a picture and searched for it. They were rose acacias, huh, she had heard of them. Once Ino gave them to a guy, because they meant...  
Secret love. 

She felt her face heat up, blushing furiously. Oh fuck, Ino liked her, she had confessed. Was she reading too much into things? No, Ino would never make such a mistake. She received a notification from both Tenten and Hinata. Opening the messages she realized they also got similar bouquets (Eldelweiss and Geraniums, respectively) so either Ino had a crush on all of them or she made a mistake. But again, Ino couldn’t possibly… could she? 

She shook her head, she’d have to talk this through with Ino, and the rest of the girls. No use worrying, really. Except she’d worry anyway.  
Sighing, she turned around, her next class nearing. 

“So…” Temari said, she had texted Sakura lastly, when Gaara handed her a bouquet of Snapdragons. “either Ino likes us all or she made a mistake”

“But she wouldn’t…not something this huge” Tenten answered, sitting next to her.

“You’re late” Sakura told her “but right…what do we do then, does she want to date us all or just expects one of us to choose her?” 

“I don’t know, are you guys fine with the whole…” Hinata mumbled the last part,making it imposible to hear. 

“The whole what? I couldn’t hear, sorry” Tenten asked, politely. 

“Polyamory thing” Hinata replied, fidgeting. “I, well, wouldn’t mind…”

“I do think you guys are hot” Temari admitted, shamelessly. 

“Wait…what?” Hinata nearly fell from her seat. “You’d date me?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Temari said, nonchalantly. 

“I am fine with it, too” Tenten interrupted. 

“Same” Sakura chimed in. “So…how do we tell Ino this without y’know, it being really awkward.” 

“I don’t know…” Tenten hummed.

“I have an idea” Hinata said, raising her hand. 

Ino was nervous. It may have been a dumb idea, what if they hated her now? She texted Sai in hopes of his weirdly-on point advice. 

‘Let’s have a sleepover, I need to talk in person’

‘Coming’ Within five minutes he was in her doorstep.

“How are you so fast?” She inquired, opening the door.

“I have my ways” He replied, putting on the guest slippers. “What did you get yourself into, this time?” 

“What do you mean this time, I haven’t gotten into any _new_ trouble” She gasped, jokingly. “I may have sent some flowers with secret meanings to them, and they most certainly noticed the meanings…”

“And it’s bad because?” Sai said, pulling out his piyamas. “I guess they rejected you?”

“Not exactly, but what if they do? I’m scared I ruined everything.” Ino admitted, hugging her knees. “You dumbass lesbian” she whispered to herself. 

“I’d say I disagree but…you really are dumb” He crouched besides Ino, poking her arm lightly “It’s gonna be alright.”

“Really? I didn’t just ruin my friendship with them?” She looked up, hopeful. 

“Yeah, they’re also useless gays” He smiled and got up, getting Ino to her feet. “Let’s go watch a movie.” 

“What do you wanna watch?” She asked, now a bit better.

They settled on some cheesy romcom, and had popcorn. Ino was distracted for a while, which she really needed. And in the morning, she felt better. Sai left after breakfast, he had an art project to do or something. She was decided to talk to them, to try and fix everything.

Then she heard a knock on her door. A package? She hadn’t ordered anything. Inside, a bouquet consisting of bluebells, lilies and ambrosia. Wondering who would send her this, she noticed the card inside, it was pink with a golden handwriting that read ‘today at the café near your house, 5pm'. 

Weird. It couldn’tbe right? _They_ couldn’t possibly have sent this, could they? Sai definitely wouldn’t, once he had given her a little bouquet for her birthday, the problem? The flowers meant despair, hatred and obsession. She lectured him about flowers and their meanings and he always stuck to one or two yellow roses that meant friendship. Maybe she should go, she wouldn’t lose anything if she attended.

It was only 12:30, yet Ino was impatient. She had lunch thinking on what outfit to wear, and she finally settled on a off-shoulder light blue dress, she let her hair up, it was summer afterall.  
When Ino was done, she checked the time. 4:30 only half an hour left. She sat on her living room, wondering, who could be? Was it really a good idea? After all, it could be a creepy dude, stalking her. She bit her lip, deep inside she hoped it was Sakura or Hinata, it was foolish thinking that they would show up, and even one of them being there would be strange. She sighed, stupid ideas forming, she really was delusional, huh?  
Ino checked the time again, realizing it was almost 5. She quickly got up, leaving her house. The café was around the corner, for her luck. Before entering, she peeked who was there, not recognizing anyone, though it was hard to tell just by their backs.

“Wait I don’t even know how they look like" she realized, entering the café. “well, shit.”  
She sat on a table, and ordered a latte. While she waited, she pulled out her phone and texted Sai.

“Hi" A familiar voice, it couldn’t be…

“Hinata?” She looked up, surprised. Her jaw dropped slightly, when she noticed, all four of them were there. 

“What are you all-" Blood rushed furiosly to her face, heating up. 

“Basically we all wanna date you, and everyone here is like very hot so we’re all dating now, if you want to, that is.” Temari deadpanned. 

“TEMARI!” Tenten replied, playfully hitting her arm. “what she meant, is tha we talked and we are okay with dating eachother, since we all like you too.”

“So, that’s why, we wanted to check if you also, were sorta okay with this" Hinata continued, smiling. “So, what do you say?” 

“This is so unexpected I’m…shocked. Isn’t it a bit unusual for this to be this fast?” Ino replied, taken a back. She did want to date them all but she was astonished. “I, do like you all and uh…if you are okay with this then…I do wanna date you” She sipped her latte, trying to calm herself. She felt her heart pound in her ears, and her hands sweat, now she was fine, and didn’t ruin her friendships… hopefully.

“Great! So now I have four girlfriends!” Sakura said, enthusiastically. Hinata blushed strongly. 

“Oh my, I have four girlfriends now” she mumbled, under her breath. 

Temari and Tenten just smiled, linking their hands together.  
______________________

Months later, Ino is hanging out with all of her friends, and girlfriends. Hands around Sakura’s waist, she’s listening to Naruto talk about something he overheard at Ichiraku, paying little attention. 

“Hi! I’m sorry I’m late” Tenten said, waving from the door. “Got caught in traffic.” Tenten leans on and kisses Hinata, then Temari, then Sakura and finally Ino. Just a small peck, as a greeting.

“Hang on. Do girls kiss their other girl-friends?” Naruto interrupts his story.

“Uh, no” Sakura rolled her eyes. “Naruto I’ve been dating them for months already did you just assume girls were that close or what?”

“Well, no one ever told me I just sorta did?” 

Sakura sighed, and grabbed Tenten’s hand. “Well, now you know. You should’ve asked.” 

Ino laughed, and kissed Sakura’s cheek. Maybe the sleepover wasnt such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading ♥  
> Anyway if u leave a funny alt summary I may put it in lol I have no ideas.


End file.
